Doctor Strange vs Superman
Doctor Strange vs Superman is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's DEATH BATTLE episodes. It pits Doctor Strange from Marvel and Superman from DC. The_new_Dr._Strange_Movie_was_really_trippy.jpg|Golds sans mobile Dr._Strange_vs_Superman.jpg|Hipper Blue heroes with red capes by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 DS_vs_S.jpg|Simbiothero Supes VS Stephen.jpg|Panduu1 What-if Death Battle Dr. Strange vs. Superman.jpg|Venage237 Description ''The 2 powerhouses from the rivalries of Marvel and DC. The heroes defending Earth. These 2 heroes will fight it out, but who will win?!'' Interlude Romn: '''Magic vs Bronze! A unique fight! Defenders of the Earth fight in this episode of DEATH BATTLE! Boy, am I curious to see who will win! Zombie: And this fight isn't going to be pretty. We have Doctor Strange, the doctor who lost his power in the fingers, making him turn from a Doctor to a Magical Hero. Romn: And Superman, the Man of Steel! Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Doctor Strange Romn: Doctor Strange was once a very rich man and he was very good at his job! But all that ended one day when he drove his car into another, causing his car to tumble down a cliff and finally land near a river. Zombie: The worst thing about that crash was that he could no longer do things with his fingers. He got angry and trash-talked to his "girlfriend" which resulted in her walking away. Strange tried and tried to heal his hands, but he found nothing. Until he asked a basketball player, and said to go somewhere that I don't remember the name of (I'm too lazy to find out lol). Romn: ' So he traveled, and traveled! He found the person he was looking for, and he got kicked out when he was in the building for at least 5 minutes! He ended up being let back in after a few hours and didn't get the answer he expected about his hands. The woman said it was magic that helped, she punched him so hard his soul flies out of his body and floated to different universes. After what was a second to Earth but minutes too Strange, Strange's soul went back to his body. Strange quickly wanted to be taught how to learn magic.' Zombie: And Strange became one great Sorcerer. He was one of the best Sorcerers The Ancient One had ever seen. Soon, Doctor Strange was ready. One day, he fought the enemy of The Ancient One, Kaecilius. Kaecilius was very good at using magic, but Doctor Strange ended up winning the fight. Until he escaped. In the end, Strange killed Kaecilius and The Ancient One died. Strange is extremely powerful, including his Cape of Levitation and Eye of Agamotto. '' Romn: '''With Strange's Eye of Agamotto, he can completely reverse time and end one of his enemies. With Strange's Cloak of Levitation, Strange can fly. Duh. That's the name of the cape, am I right?' Zombie: It's obvious, Romn. Anyways, Strange has many different magic weapons. Like his lightning weapon, which is almost like a whip. With his Eye of Agamotto, he can also make something grow old and rot, or young and not even come into this world yet. Doctor Strange also has the Sling Ring, which can make holes right in front of you and come out of the hole somewhere else. Almost like teleporting. He can travel to different dimensions, he has Transmutation, Chronokinesis, Astral Projection, and Levitation. If I were you, I would never get on Strange's bad side. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8w8KrcNyvE Superman Romn: We all know who he is, why mention him? He's been in Death Battles, comics, movies, video games, and so much more! Zombie: Then let's just give him a summary. Clark Kent was born in a different galaxy and was sent to Earth after his mother and father were under attack, Baby Superman found an Earth Mom, basically kicked villain's butts in fighting, and got a hot girlfriend. Romn: Of course he had to have a secret identity though! A superhero never reveals their identity like a magician never reveals their secrets. So Clark's identity was a news reporter like his girlfriend! Superman has fought some really tough villains, such as Doomsday, General Zod, and heck, even the Batman! Losing to Batman with prep time means that Superman can even go down on just an average superhuman hero. I wouldn't expect a god losing to Batman, but that was only become Batman was Batman. That's the reason why Superman lost! Zombie: What? Superman didn't lose because Batman was Batman! Romn: Duh, ya he did! Because that Batman is Batman, Batman was able to find Superman's weakness, Kryptonite! But I doubt Strange knows Clark's weakness... right? Zombie: I highly doubt that. Superman is also a part of the Justice League which includes some of the toughest heroes on Earth. Such as The Flash, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and heck, you know who! Batman! Romn: Batman? The guy that nearly killed Superman? Why would they team up.... Maybe Superman wants to die! MAYBE DC COMICS WANTS TO DIE! MAYBE SUPER-'' Zombie: '''QUIT IT ROMN YOUR DRUNK!' Romn: SUPERMAN IS GOING TO D-'' Superman: 'You're stronger than you really think you are. Trust me.' Intermission Zombie: ''All right the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! It was a very eventful day when Clark placed his foot on the grassy terrain. Screams cried from every direction as Clark stood in confusion. Something wasn’t right…. Clark busted into his Superman outfit and flew in the direction of loud screaming. He was stopped, watching a mysterious man in a red cape fighting Green Lantern. Green Lantern was rapidly getting pounded in the face by Strange, and after a couple more attacks, Strange used one of his discs to blast Green Lantern through several buildings. Superman: That’s enough! Who are you and what are you doing fighting a superhero? The man in the cape turned around. Strange: I am Doctor Strange, and by the likes of yourself you have no clue who I am. Superhero, hero of the galaxy. Nothing big. Superman frowned. Superman: May I ask you something? If you are a superhero, why were you attacking ANOTHER superhero? Strange':' He attacked first, I thought he thought I was a villain of some kind. Superman grinned. Superman: Your false actions and lies will cause you a mesmerizing death. Strange: I don’t want to do this, but you give me no-'' Before Strange could finish his sentence, Superman was already at Strange. '''FIGHT!' Superman punched Strange several times, causing the sorcerer to burst through a building. Strange got up quickly and used his Sling Ring to create a hole. He jumped through that hole and landed behind Superman. This gave Strange the opportunity to create a combo of whams and slices with his orange magical discs, harming Superman immediately. Superman stopped the attacks with a simple kick and a heat blast, blasting Strange into a boulder. The Cloak of Levitation left from the shoulders of Strange and attacked Superman in a second. The cloak folded itself around Superman and slammed him from ground to tree. After several attempts to destroy the cape, Superman grabbed it and hurled it to the ground following with a blast of heat vision. Before the cape was hit by heat vision, though, it blasted itself into Strange, unharmed. Doctor Strange quickly equipped his Axe of Anarruumus and attacked Superman with several strikes from the axe. Doctor Strange looked bloody and hurt after the attacks, but Superman's healing factor gushed away all the blood and looked good as new. Superman landed a hard kick into Strange's gut before blasted a wave of solar flare at Strange. A shield appeared in Strange's hands as the doctor shielded himself from the solar flare attack. Before Strange could raise his shield, Superman grabbed Strange by the head and chucked him into the air. This caught Strange by surprise, making the sorcerer attackable. Superman landed 3 mighty punches into Strange's ribs in mid-air, causing Strange to go further up into the air. Punch after punch, Strange was lifted closer and closer to the sun. Strange: You left me no choice! Strange grabbed the Eye of Agamotto and stopped time completely. Superman stopped flying. Shooting Stars stopped in mid-air. Strange looked at Superman, whom was making an angry and serious expression on his face. Strange grabbed his rings and sliced 2 times on Superman's chest, revealing a giant X on his chest. Strange then looked into Superman's past. It was a blur. The past for Superman wasn't good times. Strange watched as baby Superman was placed into a metallic bucket-looking escape pod. His mother and father said their good byes before launching Superman away. Blasted into the ground, raised by an old lady. Fought Superman. Powers from Solar Radiation and- Wait...... Strange paused in his tracks. Superman's power came from solar radiation. If Strange could destroy the sun... Superman.... Wouldn't be Superman. Strange looked through the Book of Vishanti, hoping to find a spell on the Sun. As he was doing so, interrupted from his thoughts, a punch was landed into Stephen's gut. Doctor Strange turned in shock to find Superman, slowly moving and landing small punches into Stephen. Strange's time-stop was wearing off! Strange quickly grabbed his Sling Ring and made a black hole. He kicked Superman into the hole, causing Superman to go back down to Earth. Considering how fast Superman was, Strange had to be quick. Strange finally found a spell of the sun. It was a sun-bursting spell, but that would mean the citizens of Earth not being able to have a sun. Strange would make a new one after he defeated Superman. Strange: By the Eye of Agamotto, I say, sun reversal of Tahiti! As soon as the spell was completed, Strange felt a spark of magic fly through his mouth. Strange watched as the sun cracked and erupted. BAM! Superman was at Strange again, slamming his fist into Strange and kicking wildly. Strange's spell was nearly completed.... But Superman could stop that. Superman punched Strange into a meteor, and with a kick, Strange burst through that rock and into another rock. Strange quickly equipped his 2 discs and hurled them both at Superman. Superman dodged one, but was hit in the gut by the other one. Superman stopped in his tracks, but before he could, Strange blasted a wave of blue at Superman by the Eye of Agamotto. Superman's eyes widened before being attacked by the wave. Superman was still alive, but seriously injured. The spell was nearly complete. Superman couldn't let it end like this! Superman used the remaining of his powers to blast a gigantic wave of heat at Strange. Strange blasted a wave of pure magic back at Superman. The 2 forces of energy attacked one another. The middle of the attack was forced closer to Strange, meaning Strange was most likely going to be incinerated. Strange struggled to hold his own magic as the middle of the beam got closer and closer to Strange. Inches before hitting Strange, the sun exploded, and the beam blasted itself right into the face of Superman. The impact of the beam caused Superman's head to explode, along with blood floating all over the place in space, and a happy Doctor Strange to float back down to Earth. Superman's powers were dead.... Along with Superman. K.O Conclusion Romn: Holy crud! Who writes these fights, almost all of them have to have a brutal death! Oh ya.... You do Zombie. Zombie: I like making brutal-death fights. But why did Doctor Strange win in that brutal fight? Let's get to the analysis, Superman may be WAY faster and stronger than Strange, but the years of experience and resources Strange had pulled him the win. Romn: If Strange wanted to, he could easily stop time and end Superman before the fight even started. Strange's powers to reflect on someone's past almost gave him a major advantage. Almost everyone has a major weakness that would bring them defeat, and Superman's powers from Solar Radiation would give Strange the idea to just blow up the sun! Speaking of the sun..... Where.... Is.... The Sun? Zombie: I guess Strange hasn't found a spell to bring the Sun back.... Uh oh. Anyways, in a close and brutal fight, Doctor Strange has won this battle. Oh ya, one more fact by RoaringRexe, Doctor Strange took down Dormammu in his own realm by basically just reversing the timeline. So even IF Doctor Strange died.... Doctor Strange could basically have an infinite amount of lives. '' Romn: '''Today, the Man of Steel, has just become, the Decapitated Man.' Zombie: That wasn't a good death pun Romn. The Winner, is Doctor Stephen Strange.Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017